Highlander Nerima
by K-Dog the Fire Beast
Summary: An Immortal lives in Nerima. She is close to Ranma but always tries to stay out of the trouble. Who is this Immortal you ask? Why Nabiki Tendo of course.


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Ranma or Highlander.

"" Speaking

>>Thoughts

# Sound Effects

( ) Patent Pending K-Pun or K-Comment

**_Author's Notes One:_** This is the revised edition because the site deleted it because of the song by Queens that used to start this story, Princes of the Universe. I personally feel Highlander isn't really the same without that song and can't understand what the deal is. Now, before we begin the story, I present to you the rules of the Immortals just incase you didn't already know them.

_**The Rules:**_

**_A)_** _When Immortals fight, they fight one against one-no mortal or another Immortal may assist in a fight.  
_**_B)_** _No fighting may take place on Holy Ground. It is considered to be sanctuary and is a place where talks between enemies can occur safely.**  
C)** An Immortal can't strike another during the Quickening.**  
D)** Immortals can't fight in public places in front of mortals.**  
E)** In the end, there can be only one!_

Thank you for your time. I would like to thank the tv com site for references to the Highlander television series that I plan to base this story on. And now, for your reading pleasure I present…

_**Highlander Nerima: Chapter One: Something weird is going on here?**_

As Nabiki stared at Ranma she couldn't believe the gale he had. He had just won a fight against Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse and she'd had made a killing on the bets. But now, he came up to her with a slip that indicated that he'd bet on himself. A bet that had to be paid out to the total of twenty thousand yen!

"Ranma, I am not honoring a bet made by you on your own fight!" Nabiki objected.

"Come on!" Ranma moaned. "I made the bet fare and square! Please! I really need this money."

"Ranma I…" Nabiki started to say when she suddenly froze. Ranma noticed a strange look on her face as she started to look around in a panic.

"Uh…are you okay?" Ranma asked concerned.

"Yeah." Nabiki told him still looking around. "Listen, I gotta go somewhere."

"But, what about my bet?" Ranma asked as Nabiki did the unthinkable. She placed the twenty thousand yen in his hand.

"Take it." Nabiki said as she hurried off to wherever it was she had to go.

"That was weird." Ranma muttered as he pocketed the money. Nabiki almost never gave money willingly.

Nabiki quickly ran across the school ground as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran into students and quickly apologized for it before taking off again. Eventually she reached her destination. A dark and shadow covered part of the school ground near the old bike shed no one used anymore. It was here that she waited. Luckily it wasn't for very long.

"I know your there!" She called out. "Show yourself now!"

Seconds after she called this out a large man appeared. He stood at six-foot seven with a full blond beard and long blonde hair. He also wore a black leather jacket and pants, with biker boots and a black muscle shirt.

"I em Voltage the mighty!" The man told her as a large broad sword appeared in his hand. "I thought I felt another uf my kind around here. I am saddened to see it is vun so young that has tu die."

"We cannot fight here." Nabiki insisted. "It's a public place."

"Are you so much a coward as tu refuse my challenge?" Voltage accussed.

"No." Nabiki replied insulted. "Meet me at the docks at midnight tonight. On my honor I will arrive and we'll finish this."

"Why should I trust ye?" Voltage demanded to know.

"Because I always honor my commitments." Nabiki told him. "I am Nabiki Tendo of the Tendo Clan."

"I see." Voltage muttered. "I have heard of ye. They say ye are as fair as ye are powerful.I will meet ye later tonight then."

"Until then." Nabiki said as the huge man walked off. "Until then."

Unbeknownst to these two, their entire conversation was overheard by someone who listened in. Curious about Nabiki's strange behavior, Ranma had followed her using the Umi-Sen-Ken. This resulted in him overhearing the whole thing.

>What the hell in going on here?> Ranma thought to himself as Nabiki walked away. >Nabiki never fights, so why the hell is she accepting a challenge? Unless she wants me to substitute for her.>

As he wondered about this he also had thoughts about this Voltage. He kinda looked like one of those Viking warriors that he'd learned about in history class, when he wasn't sleeping though it for once. He finally decided that he would find out what the hell was going on!

"Nabiki!" Ranma called out to her at home after school. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Ranma." Nabiki said to him. "But could you make it fast? I have things to do."

"Like preparing for the challenge from that Voltage guy?" Ranma asked as Nabiki's face froze.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nabiki insisted. "Later."

"I heard the whole thing." Ranma said as she tried to walk away. "I was just wondering when you were going to get around to asking me to substitute for you."

"I wasn't planning on asking you to." Nabiki said. "I also advise you to forget the whole thing and never speak of it again."

With that said Nabiki walked away leaving Ranma alone with his thoughts.

>There's no way I'll let that jerk hurt her!> Ranma decided as he made plans to meet Voltage before her and scare him off.

He'd liked Nabiki for a long time now. Ever since the day they first met. But she never seemed to return his feelings even when he tried to be nicer to her. But even though she didn't like him, he'd still keep her safe from harms way.

"Stupid Ranma!" Nabiki muttered as she sat in her room around eleven o'clock preparing for the upcoming challenge. It had been awhile since that last challenge, before Ranma came to Nerima if she recalled correctly. "Where does he get off listening in on my business!"

As she thought about this she got dressed. She slipped on a pair of black gi pants with a white crop top. Then a pair of black, fingerless riding gloves followed by a long black duster. She topped it off with a black headband tied under her hair to keep it out of her face. Then she kneeled before a small shrine she'd set up in her room and prayed for her hopeful victory.

When she finished she reached into her closet and removed from a secret compartment in the back a very dangerous looking katana. The blade was over thirty-six inches long and looked to be razor sharp. The handle itself was fourteen inches long and was made of black ivory, carved to look like a lioness on the prowl.

She gave the katana a few practice swings before sheathing it in the hidden pocket within the coat. Then she got up to leave.

Although she was pissed at Ranma for trying to interfere, she was kinda happy he did. She loved him so much and if it were not for the fact that the Tendo-Saotome arrangement required the birth of an heir, she would have gotten engaged to him. Too bad for her, she could never have children. As she did before all her challenges, she mentally cursed that jerk that had gone and stabbed her like a coward because she was blackmailing him, causing her to turn into an Immortal.

She remembered the fear she'd felt as she found herself alive and breathing, when by all rights she should have been stone cold dead. For weeks she feared some demon from hell had taken possession of her body and would cause her to do unspeakable acts. That was until she met him.

He explained what had happened to her. How she was now part of a game that had been going on for centuries in secret. He taught her to defend herself and to recognize another of their kind. He also taught her the rules, and explained how to use them if necessary to her advantage. He stood by her to comfort her as she took her first head, and was in shock at taking another life. He'd also told her much about his life over the years, which she found fascinating.

His name was Duncan MacLeod and she would forever be indebted to him for his teachings. She had to admit, she'd developed a bit of a schoolgirl crush on him, but she knew nothing would come of it. After all, what would he see in a little girl like her? After he left to continue his journey, she wept for days at the loss of her one true friend. He truly was one of the few people in here life that could actually understand her. She had seen him only one more time after that and she'd also met his teacher who was named Connor MacLeod, from the same Scottish clan as Duncan himself. She had just taken her tenth Immortal head when they appeared. Connor had said he was impressed with Duncan's student making her blush from the praise.

But this was enough time for memories. She had a challenge to get to.

She quickly went through the house to make sure everyone was asleep. It was then she found Ranma's bed unused. She knew immediately where he had to be. There wasonly oneplace he could possibly be at this time of night.

"Shit!" She muttered to herself as she hurried to the challenge site. She prayed Ranma wouldn't do anything stupid until she got there.

"There he is!" Ranma said to himself as he leapt down to the ground in front of Voltage. He'd been searching these docks for half an hour trying to find this guy.

"Who be ye strange one?" Voltage demanded as this teenage boy appeared before his mighty form.

"The names Ranma Saotome!" Ranma told him. "You're waiting her for Nabiki Tendo right?"

"Aye. Has the lass turned tale and run?" Voltage asked.

"No. But you won't be here when she gets here." Ranma said as he assumed an attack stance. "If you don't leave now, I'll kill you!"

"You und vhat army?" Voltage asked. "This doesn't involve ye nancy boy. Leave now und I'll let ye live."

"No! I won't let you hurt Nabiki!" Ranma said as he attacked.

#Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang#

However, before he got two feet, Voltage pulled a colt .45 semi-automatic from his pocket and emptied the clip into Ranma's chest. The pigtailed martial artist collapsed to the ground as his blood pooled on the ground under him. He couldn't believe he'd been shot.

"Ye'll have tu forgive meh." Voltage said. "But I neh vant to vaste me energy until Nabiki arrives. I'm sure ye understand foolish vun."

"RANMA!" A woman's voice screamed.

Voltage looked in the direction of the too see that Nabiki had arrived and was running up to them. Voltage prepared to draw his sword but she went past him for the boy. She had seen Ranma get shot and couldn't believe it as she reached him and cradled his head in her lap.

"Ranma!" She said as tears filled her eyes. "Please don't die! I'm begging you!"

"Sorry…Nabs…" Ranma weakly told her. "I…failed…to…protect…you…"

"I told you I didn't need your protection!" Nabiki screamed hysterically at him. "Why didn't you listen to me? Why?"

"Because…I…I…love…you…" Ranma said to her as his eyes glazed over.

Nabiki knew he was gone as he stopped breathing and his heart stopped.

"NO!" Nabiki screamed clutching him to her. "You can't die on me! I need you Ranma! I love you! I LOVE YOU!"

"Fear not lass." Voltage finally spoke up. "Ye'll be joining him soon enough."

"You!" Nabiki said in a cold rage as she carefully set the one she loved down and drew her katana. "You did this to him! I'll kill you, you bastard! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Nabiki quickly attacked Voltage, who barely had the chance to draw his sword. The fight was intense as he tried to do anything to get past her blind spots, only to find she had none. So he tried to fight her off as best as he could until suddenly she yelled something out into the night air.

"SHADOW STRIKE OF THE KANNAGI CLAN!" Nabiki screamed as she used the sword teachings her mother had taught her before she died. Normally she didn't use those skills in her challenges because it was an unfair advantage and she like to drag a battle out for a bit to train her skills, but all she cared about was seeing Voltage dead.

Voltage saw the blade coming for his neck and raised his sword to block. You could imagine his surprise when his sword shattered in two and he felt Nabiki's cold steel sink into the flesh of his neck.

Nabiki turned her back from the former Viking warrior's body as his head fell one way and his body the other. Then she muttered only one sentence.

"There can be only one!" Nabiki whispered, tears filling her eyes as the Quickening began.

She screamed in pain as the life essence and skills of Voltage flowed from his body and into her own. She didn't care about the pain she felt though. She also didn't care about the explosions around her caused by the Quickening. All that was on her mind was the man she loved laying dead no more then ten feet from her. Nothing would ever compare to that pain she now felt in her heart.

When it ended she made her way to Ranma and held his head in her lap again. She cried at all the lost chances she'd had to tell him she loved him, now gone forever. Never again would she hear his sweet voice, or ever feel his lips upon her own as she had dreamed about for endless nights since first meeting him.

Well, she could at least feel that, she decided as she kissed his lips. His soft, beautiful, warm, dead lips.

Wait a second! Nabiki thought to herself as she ended the kiss. Warm? That's impossible? Unless…

To her surprise, Ranma opened his eyes and began to gasp for air. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! He was brought back to her! It was a miracle! He…he was an Immortal too!

"Nabs?" Ranma said clutching at his chest where the bullets entered. He looked at her confused as to why he wasn't dead and why the bullet holes were now gone, like they never existed.

"Ranma! You're alive? Your alive!" Nabiki cried as she hugged him to her breasts.

"Nabiki? Why am I uumph?" Ranma began to say as he was cut off when Nabiki kissed him.

Ranma was shocked at first but the slowly began to kiss her back. He didn't know why he was still alive, but all he cared about was this one moment. A moment he'd been waiting for, since he first came to Nerima. Kissing the woman he loved with all his heart and finally seemed to love him back.

_**To be continued…**_

**_Author's Notes Two:_** Well, that's it for Chapter One. Please return for Chapter Two as Ranma learns about the Immortals and how he is apparently now one of them. It's Chapter Two: Learning the Truth. Until then, See-ya, Ciao, Hasta la vista, Sayonara, and Bye-bye!

**_P.S.:_** What'd you all think about my twist, making Nabiki the Immortal? Also, this is an AU fic.

**_P.P.S.:_** Thanks to Dues-Ex-Machina for the tip about the sword in his review. I admit I don't know a whole lot about katana's and appreciate the advice.


End file.
